Opposite
by vamp-haruka
Summary: Can a Sister save a brother from a doomed fate. Can she change him or will she follow him into hell itself. RE4 story
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired by 'sheshe21' so props to her. This wont be a self insert kind of one but a OC. If I did a Self insert story I'd probably be as bad as Ashley and end up shooting myself lol. This will be semi serous maybe a few jokes here and there just like to warn in advance. This will probably have a one side Femslash unless I change my mind. Oh I also don't have a beta or anything so there bound to be lots of problems with this ;-;

Random fact: Out of all of RE's the Regenerators are the monsters the creep me out the most I don't know why they just do x3. If I do get reviews tell me what creeps you out the most.

Disclaimer: I don't own RE4, if I did Ashley would have handled a gun and Ada would have gotten more screen time. I do own Lexia King though so no steal without permission :3.

2 years before Spain.

Jack Krauser felt an involuntary shiver go down his spine when the white haired girl finally turned around to look at him. Her ice blue eyes looked at him in contempt. They were alike in quite a few ways, her being his half sister an all. They were around each other as children but as they grew up they drifted apart. She was British where he was American. They didn't like each other but they didn't hate each other ether.

They were both dressed in uniforms. Her beret was blue where his was red, it always seemed the other sibling was the opposite of the other. Where he was brash and quick to temper she was calm and level headed. Jack Krauser and Lexia King made quite the pair. Getting sick of the silence between them he decided to speak or they would both be here all day.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of meeting my dear sister at my passing out parade?"

King snorted and folded her arms over her chest, her right hand was gloved were her left was not, Krauser took note of this.

"Wesker contacted me, made a very interesting offer, I hope you don't mind that I accepted."

Krauser snorted and leaned back against the wall he was stood next too. He had known King was working with Wesker. Wesker himself had told him. He didn't see why it was relevant, they worked together well enough. It still didn't explain why she was here. Seeming to have read his thoughts King opens her mouth again.

"I'm here to ensure you 'die' on a mission dear brother, Wesker has decided it will be a helicopter accident and I'm here to work out the details."

Krauser growled and shifted of the wall, the twinkle in his sister's ice blue eyes meant she wasn't joking and was going to enjoy what ever Wesker had come up with. Deciding on weather to take up her bate Krauser looked his sister over in a tactical sense. She had a new scar he had never seen before on her face, it ran from the side of her nose to just under her right ear. She was still slightly shorter than he was but he remembered that she worked out just as much as he did and had the same skills with a knife he did as there father taught them.

Grunting in annoyance knowing it would be futile to fight with her Krauser leaned back against the wall again. She had speed, agility and stamina where he had strength, dexterity and stamina. A fight between them always ended in a draw.

"So our new boss sent you to help me disappear." King shrugged her shoulders and shifted her stance slightly. He hadn't noticed her move into a guarded one. King 1 Krauser 0. "I better come out of this unscathed Dear sister or I will be upset" A crooked grin crossed her face as her gloved hand came up to cress the scar on her face. "I can't promise that Dear brother, after all I didn't" He now understood the new scar on her face and maybe the gloved hand.

King dropped her hand and turned on heel and began walk off. Krauser just snorted it was so like her expecting him to follow. Of course he did, if he did not she wouldn't tell him the details until she was ready. His stride being longer than hers he caught up quickly and walked just slightly behind her. "Are you paying dead as well or have you just been taken off active duty."

Kings steps faltered for a moment and a smirk came to his lips, he had caught her off guard with that. King 1 Krauser 1. "I'm dead that's why I'm here walking with you in full uniform." Her tone was heavily sarcastic and held a hint of pain that of which Krauser missed. "I was discharge until further notice and no I'm not telling you why" Krauser closed his mouth the words dieing in his throat as a thoughtful look crossed over his unscarred face. "I might tell you….later…"

--------------

They arrived at his room shortly after. King outlined everything Wesker had told her. Krauser didn't like it, nor did she but they both didn't voice there thoughts. It was a simple crash and boom. The copter would crash with bother the pilot and Krauser being killed. They would blow the thing up after placing a fake Krauser body in it. There would be nothing identifiable left so he would be assumed dead. Simple but the planning was hard. They needed to bring the chopper down without killing Krauser. Him balling out wasn't an option, the chopper going down had to be seen.

-------------------

Krauser rolled his neck as King put her fork down, he had ordered out after a few hours a finalising there plan. To make things easier King would replace the pilot and go in his place. Which would then involved getting rid of the original one moments before take off, which meant they needed a way to get rid of his body or hide it until she could sneak back on the base and get rid of it after the deed was done.

King shifted and folded one leg over the other, her uniform jacket was removed and a few buttons on her shirt were undone, her beret was also off allowing her long snow white hair to flow free. Krauser was in much the same state, it was one of those rare moments where they weren't so guarded around one another. Krauser met his sisters lazy gaze as he took a swig of his beer, King detested the stuff. "So are you going to tell me why you've been discharged?"

King snorted and gave him the look which said 'After you drop dead'. Laughing Krauser leaned back against his chair. Most of there planning was done all that was left was for Wesker to approve of it. "You won't come out of this un-scared you know" King was once again fingering the scar on her face with that gloved hand. He could see some sort of black material running all the way up her arm to her shoulder. His curiosity of wanting to know was held in check when she gave him a cold look after she had taken her jacket off. He knew that look well, it was the 'you ask you die' one.

King was going to stay until the job was done and then they would go there separate ways unless Wesker wanted them to work together which King didn't think would happen so soon. After looking at Krauser's line up for missions they decided it would take place three weeks from now. Biding his sister good night, she was staying on the sofa, Krauser retired for the night his future prospects looked good to him, King wasn't so sure.

**A/N: roar, slow first chapter but it will pick up hopefully if my brain keeps up. As for why I picked Krauser well if he wasn't such an ass in RE4 I think he'd make a good guy. As for why I picked Lex to be his sister meh maybe I just wanted a brother like him. As for the Dear brother and Dear sister bits, if you couldn't tell they were taking the P$$ outa each other xD. Also as for why I'm calling Lexia, King it's because its what he calls her so it will be like that for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RE4, if I did Ashley would have handled a gun and Ada would have gotten more screen time. I do own Lexia King though so no steal without permission :3.

A/N: This is flowing better than I thought it would, maybe having access to the game is helping, oh well here's another chapter.

Random Fact: Did you know that in RE2 the film after the lickers kill that guy they don't mutate like the one in the first dose, even though the red queen states after they have taken fresh DNA they should.

2 weeks later, 1 week before take off

Wesker was taking his sweet time to get back to King and it seemed like it was starting too tick her off. Due to the fact she was starting to take it out on Krauser. Living together when they were kids was all good, they had there father to straighten them out and tell them to shut the hell up. He was gone now, had been for a long time.

Having been cooped up on her own in Krauser's small apartment, with nothing to do, was driving King nutty. So when ever he got off a small mission she grilled him for details, classified or not he still told her. It became there routine for the two whole weeks it took Wesker to get back to King. Krauser liked it for some unknown reason, he would never voice it, but he had missed seeing his sister on a regular basis. After there farther had died he almost never saw her. Maybe the few occasional phone calls and letters but that was it.

After coming home, two weeks to the day she had come, Krauser came in to see a smirking King looking at a small visual phone in her hand (Like the one Ada uses). She look's up when he enters the room pulling his red beret off and taking his tactical jacket off, it had been raining out and he looked like a drowned rat.

"So he finally got back to us then" King nodded and tossed the small device onto the coffee table as well putting her feet up onto it. Krauser didn't mind he did it himself often enough. King had taken to wearing shorts and a tank top. That strange material was still on her Right arm, the hand was still gloved as well. She had yet to tell him what the hell it was for.

"We're to proceed as planed but I have to give you something later on, it should arrive in a few days, lets just say it's a safety net." Her tone was serous but her poster was lazy, this told Krauser she'd gone through the same thing. His gaze met hers as he sat down on a lazy mans chair across from her, a crooked grin came to her face. "Don't worry dear brother, if everything goes as planed, all you'll have to do is sit back and enjoy the ride." Krauser felt a foreboding chill go down his spine.

3 weeks later, 10 minuets before take off

King paced in front of Krauser as he flipped his knife up and down. She had one just like it, other than the fact her blade was black and the handle was white. King was clad in the pilot's uniform. All she had to do was put the helmet on and get in the chopper before anyone noticed. The normal pilot was supposed to come in and speak to Krauser moments before take off. It worked into there plan well, unless the pilot was late, which he was.

Krauser watched his sister pace back and fourth. He could see she was starting to get tense in the way her hands kept clenching and unclenching. Wesker had approved of the plan and had provided an evacuation point close to where King was going to bring the chopper down, now all they were doing was waiting.

King span to face Krauser, her face betrayed no emotion but her eyes were blazing, she was mad, Very mad. "If that Bloody pilot doesn't get her in the next five minuets I'm going to beat him to death instead of shooting him" Make that pissed instead. Krauser just chuckled and continued to toss his knife. After a few more moment of King pacing Krauser was starting to worry, he could as see King was as well by the way her pacing became slow and controlled inset of the furious pacing she was doing before.

Finally about 2 minuets before he had to report out and head into the chopper the clomp clomp of a pilot set of boots seconded Kings own. Instead of panicking like some armature would have, King moved to a place she wouldn't be seen and pulled put a silenced pistol. The gun would be disposed off along with the body of the pilot so he wasn't surmised to see it wasn't one of her costume Eagles.

The pilot walked in and Krauser almost winced, he was young. "Sorry I'm late I was saying goodbye to my girlfriend it's my first day on pilot duty" Krauser grunted and rose and looked down at the boy. Even King would tower over this one.

"Don't worry about it boy, just be glad you got to say goodbye" the pilot looked confused before a soft poof and he dropped to the floor. King's eyes were hard as she looked at the body. "Just another body to add to the pile we make with these carriers." King shook her head and picked the body up with her right arm as she pulled the helmet off with her left. "Just be quick, you have 2 minuets max before someone gets curios as to why the pilot hasn't come out with me" With that Krauser left for the chopper.

King came out 1 minuet and 30 seconds later, helmet in place with sunglasses. Her pace was slightly fast but it was to be expected. As soon as she was in the chopper and plugged in, it wasn't long before the blades were spinning and the ground crew was pulling back. Krauser was surprised when she started speaking, he was worried her voice would sound too feminine speaking to the flight control but her voice was anything but.

"Flight control this Is Hawk 1, ready for take off." A few moments later they were in the air, Kings flying was better than he expected. Last time he sat in a chopper with her he had to bale out. King pulled the mike away from her face and looked over her shoulder at him before turning her attention back to flying. "Remembering the first time I tried to fly?" Krauser snorted and King laughed knowing she had guessed right. "Don't worry you have 10 minuets to prep yourself before this ride get real bumpy"

He knew this was coming but never the less he still didn't like it. This was turning out to be one hell of a month.

**A/N: Hummmm so how was it, small cliffy I know even though you all know what happens but how it happens is something that's going to come from my black hole of a mind. I will try and make the chapters longer but making them too long will make me run out of ideas faster. ; Anyway Reviews welcome and so are flames to an existent, I know my righting, spelling and grammar are not the best so there is no point telling me about something I already know.**


End file.
